The Whims of the Grail
by KimotoDragoon
Summary: One Shot Series. There is an infinite number of Servants who could be summoned into the Grail Wars, but only so few are seen. Would you like to see the other possibilities?
1. The White Void

**Disclaimer: **All Copy-Righted Materials belong to their respective owners, please support them and take a look.

...

**Authors Note: **There is an infinite number of Servants who could be summoned into the Grail Wars, but only so few are seen. Would you like to see the other possibilities?

This fic was Inspirited by all those One Shot Series' of What If Servants such as From Across the Throne of Heroes, Servants of the Kaleidoscope, and Infinite Paths. I highly suggest reading them.

And yes, that means this is a One Shot Series. Most of the Servants will be from Modern Fiction. Or... Old Fiction. Depends.

...

The Holy Grail, A Coveted Wish Granting Item, fought for with wars every 50 years. To obtain it, Magus' summon Heroes from recognized through out time, to fight for them in this war from their home after death, The Throne of Heroes. Summoned into Pre-Made Classes that suit their skills, they stand above humans, not only to win the war for their Masters who have called them, but to have their wishes granted by the Grail.

The Knight of the Sword, Saber. The Knight of the Spear, Lancer. The Knight of the Bow, Archer. The Mounted Solider, Rider. The Magus, Caster. The Silent Killer, Assassin. The Mad Warrior, Berserker. These are the Vessels these heroes summoned into.

...

Today... We shall see a so called Hero... Who regretted his life deeply, wanted wanted to keep others from suffering the same fate...

...

_It was all gone. He saw nothing but the sky, laying there in the grass. He had failed to catch his Brother, to stop the girl who was taking her away. To get her grubby hands off him._

_"Brother..."_

_And now... He was here... Tired... Till he heard a rustling. Till she spoke to him. _

_"Who is it? You are..."_

_"Mister Hero... How would you like to become a Real Hero?"_

...

That deep red spear flew at Shirou's heart, with hesistation. And that was when it happened. The Desire to Live. The Flood of Magic. The Circle Flared to life, as the Servant was formed, The Contract complete.

When Shirou opened his eyes, the lance wielders weapon had been halted by force from the side, with a long curved piece of metal resembeling a Nodachi. The weapon had no edge, was very flat and thick. The weapon soared after that second Shirou had to stare, forcing the blue spearmen back and out of the shed.

And so stepped forward the hero who had saved him. He was fairly tall, definitly taller than the spearmen he had just forced back, and just as muscular, if not more. His long silver hair was tied at the mane and headed for his feet. This country was fitting, as his outfit resembeled that of a Futuristic Samurai, colored pure white over a black body suit. Not a hint of skin was showing, as his face was covered with a pure white mask with crimson slits for eyes. He carried the sheath for that long sword on his back, which was colored a deep red.

And after a moment, The White Samurai turned to Shirou, and spoke in a deep voice, that didn't seem like it could be anything but human.

"I suggest you stay where you are. I can not guarentee your saftey. Lancer is a dangerous foe." The voice sounded somewhat filtered due the samurai's Mask, but before he could get a response, the samurai turned and walked out of the shed.

After a moment, Shirou ignored the servants warning, and looked out the shed, to watch the fight, not sure what he'd be seeing.

Compared the Spearmen, who had finally been identified as Lancer by the Samurai.

"You're... Saber aren't you?" The Irish Spearmen asked with a smirk, knowing full well the white ones class.

"The battlefield is not a place for chatter." Saber responded curtley, and instead rushed forward. Compared to Lancer, Saber was much slower. But that was only when it came to their footwork and weaponry. As the two exchanged blows, it became apparent Saber had the upper hand.

Despite the slower movements, he seemed to catch each and every once of Lancer's thrusts, and then counter the attacks using either his sword, or his feet.

"I was waiting for a fight like this! I wasn't supposed to use this yet but you're a strong opponent!" Lancer declared as he lowered, pointing the head of his spear towards the ground diagonally, as the feeling of Prana went up in it.

"Gae... _BOLG_!" Upon thrusting, the spear went at impossible angles, aiming for Saber's heart. Gae Bolg was a cursed spear that would always strike the heart... But that was something the white samurai would not allow. Barely, just barely, Saber managed to make his sword tap the spear in it's impossible thrust, and suddenly stop it, and force it back again.

"What the... The hell was that!?" The Spearmen yelled in confusion, as he jumped back. Lancer may not have heard it, but Shirou heard Saber mutter it lowely. So low it was barely audible.

"_Ookami." _

Before more could happen, Lancer scoweled and retreated, as Saber aligned his sword with the sheath, as it moved right through and fit back in comfortably.

It was then that he finally turned and walked to Shirou, tilting his head down at him.

"I... Am the Servant Saber."

...

The moment Saber had noticed Archer's presence, a battle had erupted. It was not Saber who engaged, but rather Archer, due to being bewildered at the absence of Arturia.

"Hide. I will take care of this."

That was all Saber said to Shirou, even if the boy wanted to help. But before Shirou could try to make them stop, Saber had hit him over the back of the head to knock him out and safely place him back in the shed.

Archer found it strange as they fought though, blades flying as they clashed, two short blades of chinese make against one long of questionably japanese.

The Samurai fought like no hero Archer had ever heard of. He most countered, waiting for his opponent to move first. It was a dangerous tactic.

"Who are you?" Archer asked that, wary of his opponent, but before he got an answer things were over. Not due to a decisive blow, but because Rin had called Archer back.

"... Go. We shall finish our duel another day." Saber sheathed his sword on his back, sliding it once again through the side of it's respective holder.

He then returned to wake up the sleeping boy he had previously put out.

...

"Saber... What do you want from the Grail?" Shirou asked, as they sat in the Dojo. Saber's gaze could not be followed, but his words had conviction when he spoke.

"I dream of cleansing the world of Evil."

"Like... A Hero?" The boy was obviously looking for something in those words now. What Saber decided to tell him was the truth.

"Yes. A Hero. I'll warn you though, being a Hero means you must be prepared to do what you must Shirou. In the process you may lose ones you care about, or be forced to face those who you hold dear."

As he spoke... Saber's head tilted, looking up in the sky, as if reliving a memory from his past, while Shirou though over what he said.

...

Saber took down Gilgamesh's treasures one at a time, countering them into each other, bashing them away with long sweeps, kicking them aside, and even catching and throwing them at each other, making his way towards the King of Heroes.

"Mongrel! Stand Back!" The Archer from ancient times was furious that this mysterious Saber could wander so close to him, as he tried to get him up close with Ea, not bothering to charge it yet.

That would be Gilgamesh's final mistake.

_"Kok__ū__jin __Ō__gi: Akumetsu__!"_

Upon Gilgamesh making his strike, those words rang out, while Saber held his sword before himself with both hands spread out. And when there was impact, all time seemed to stop.

The world seemed to turn white, as Gilgamesh and Saber were the only Black. Gilgamesh could do nothing to stop this deadly counter, as Saber pulled back his blade... And slashed through the foolish King of Heroes torso, who had choosen his pride of a victory before the entire world was colored black, then faded back to normal.

"... Who are you...?" In his last moment, the golden Archer asked that question. And for once... Saber answered, but without looking back, as he marched towards the Corrupt Grail to help his Master.

"I am the white void. I am the cold steal. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. The end has come!"

As he announced his name, Saber clenched his fist, yelling his declaration loud enough for all those near to hear him.

...

**Class: **Saber

**Identity: **Hakumen

**Stats:**

Alignment: Lawful Good

Noble Phantasms: A+

Strength: A

Mana: C

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Luck: D

**Class Skills:**

Magic Resistance: A

Presence Concealment: B

**Personal Skills:**

Battle Continuation: A

Bravery: A

Eye of the Mind (True): B

Power of Order: A

The Power of Order is a somewhat unclear ability. It comes from the ability to hold true to one's convictions no matter what. Ones with the power of order can also sense phenomenon intervention. As of now, it is known to give the bearer the ability to destroy phenomena and resist phenomena intervention

Kokūjin Ōgi: Akumetsu: -

Hakumen's Ultimate Technique. It isn't known when or where he came up with it, but it sees to act as a counter. Upon taking the proper stance, he will let the enemy strike him, as all time will seem to come to a halt except for him, in a world of black and white, where he shall erase his enemy and drown him in black.

**Noble Phantasms:**

Interfectum Malus: Ōkami

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit

A sword that has the shape of a nodachi. It is made of a metal that negates items known as Ars Magus in a certain distance, which also seems to work well enough on Noble Phantasms.

Hakumen is also able to use Okami to directly slash dimensions, allowing him to view other parallel timelines or dimensions. However, it is not known if this is an ability of Okami itself, or Hakumen channeling the Power of Order through it.


	2. The Terror of Death

**Disclaimer: **All Copy-Righted Materials belong to their respective owners, please support them and take a look.

...

**Authors Note: **There is an infinite number of Servants who could be summoned into the many versions of the Grail Wars, but only so few are seen. Would you like to see the other possibilities?

This fic was Inspirited by all those One Shot Series' of What If Servants such as From Across the Throne of Heroes, Servants of the Kaleidoscope, and Infinite Paths. I highly suggest reading them.

And yes, that means this is a One Shot Series. Most of the Servants will be from Modern Fiction. Or... Old Fiction. Depends.

From the few Reviews I receive I have also decided to say, that while I will be taking Suggestions for Future Chapters Servants, I shall not take any suggestion seriously if they are given to me on this website. Instead I have listed a website at the bottom of my profile, if anyone wants to go there to suggest a Servant. If you use that site to suggest it I will take the Servant into full Consideration and give it some favor over other random ideas.

...

The Holy Grail, A Coveted Wish Granting Item, fought for with wars every 50 years. To obtain it, Magus' summon Heroes from recognized throughout time, to fight for them in this war from their home after death, The Throne of Heroes. Summoned into Pre-Made Classes that suit their skills, they stand above humans, not only to win the war for their Masters who have called them, but to have their wishes granted by the Grail.

The Knight of the Sword, Saber. The Knight of the Spear, Lancer. The Knight of the Bow, Archer. The Mounted Solider, Rider. The Magus, Caster. The Silent Killer, Assassin. The Mad Warrior, Berserker. These are the Vessels these heroes summoned into.

...

Today... We see a Rouge. He fought long and hard to bring back those who he cared for. Got close to new people after having rejecting them. Learned to not try to do everything by himself. Gained such power that he could not only crush his enemies, but save all those around him, regardless of what he had been in the past. But what can he do with all that if he can't draw upon it? The answer is simple. Someone else shall draw upon it for him.

...

_A scene from how his ordeal started… He remembered how he ran for that Cathedral. He could hear his hated enemy inside. His friend… Wasn't there. The enemy was early. It didn't matter. The person who made those horrible marks all over The World. The one who put her in a Coma._

_Was right behind those doors before him. He opened them, as he saw it before him. Standing limply… Holding two blades that struck Terror into their opponents… It only made the noise or ragged breathing, as he charged forward at it to destroy it. To bring her back._

"_You…. You… YOU… TRI-EDGE!"_

_If only at the time he understood what had truly happened. If only he didn't have to go through so much pain afterward to understand…_

…

Miyu jumped back from the weapon that the monster was trying to slam into her. She got a good look at it. A long purple broadsword with an edge like a chainsaw. But before she could counter with a blast of Magic… Another of the same sword came swinging at her, smashing her across the roof, skidding along it.

"Miyu!" Rin called out, concerned.

"I'm fine!" Miyu got up, yelling her reply, as the beast took another step forward, growling.

Its skin looked dark and dirty, as if the person it had once been never bathed, and had put on face paint to make lines along their cheeks. The eyes that should have been a glaring red were plain white, as the white hair it normally had pushed back was all over the place. The ground was corrupted beneath its feet, cracking and turning red.

Covering its body from neck to toe was an ebony and burning red outfit, covered with markings, as two long dark tails that looked as if they were burning at the ends swayed behind its back. It placed the claws that looked as if they were burning as well on the handles of the two swords it had just swung, letting out another growl.

The Card Called Berserkers form could only be called a Beast.

When Miyu shot a blast of Magic at the Beast, it sacrificed a sword, to cancel it out, letting the sword be destroy, before it put its claw overhead and behind its back, pulling out another as there was a bright light, revving it for battle.

"There's no Cover! With his power its way too dangerous!" Luvia warned Miyu, as Rin was forced to agree.

There was no exaggeration in that statement, as the Beast shot forward, swinging a blade down at Miyu, roaring once again, as the young girl narrowly dodge the weapon that smashed the ground, cracking it, and tearing into it as if it had been paper.

'Miyu-sama! It has too many weapons!" Sapphire tried to warn the Magical Girl… But Miyu was determined to defeat this Beast.

She dodged another slash that destroyed the roof and tried to counter with another blade, only for the Beast to give up another sword to smash right through, swinging a new one at her. The swords were much to big to be used one handed but the Beast didn't seem to care about that at all, holding one in each hand, while staying close to the ground.

Miyu made more shots, so of which finally connected… Only to have no effect, as the Beasts tails seemed to get in the way, stabbing the shots out of the air.

But that wasted move was all Miyu needed. While it held it's spot and used its she used the specialty of the Kaleidostick, Include, to obtain the cursed Spear Gae Bolg, and stab the Beast through the heart from behind.

Victory was obtained… Or so she though. The spear went through where the heart should be, but instead of dying, the Beast now had a crack running through its chest like broken class, parts having shattered out, other parts red like it had been burnt, as it smashed Miyu off its back with one of its tails, roaring loudly. Miyu hit the only structure up there, coughing up blood, meaning the Beast has gone through the physical shielding.

Luvia and Rin went to help Miyu, as the Beast roared and roared at being damaged. It should have faded away next if it had been defeated but instead… It roared and roared over and over… As the air above the Beasts head distorted and tore apart, broadswords of many shapes and sizes, some like giant needles, others like normal blades, oars, chainsaws… They flew out as a spinning spiral of death through the air before the Beast chose the target the flying death over its head would take.

To get away, Rin cut a hole in the wall, as Luvia picked up Miyu, while running away inside. As Sapphire started up the process to leave… Miyu stepped out. To fight the Beast alone, as the sounds of the blades crashing through the walls could be heard where they came in.

"Miyu-sama…?"

"Keep this a secret okay?" Miyu muttered as she slipped a card out of her sleeve and placed it against the floor, a huge magic circle appearing beneath her.

"Revelation!" As she declared, the Beast broke into the building. "Thou body be mine! Thou sword be at my hand! Heed my call in desire and reason! To conquer the Holy Grail!"

The Beast broke the rest of the way in, the swords slamming in with it, as it held none this time, opening and closing its claws.

"Swear to me now! I am the eternalness of all good and evil! I am the eternalness of laid out evil! Thou clad in the third sacred word of the seventh sky! The hand that protects the balanced circle of control!" She was kneeling and chanting, as the Beast was right before her with massive speed. Its claw was before her head ready to kill…

"Install!" And it was denied. In its way was a golden sword that declared victory to those who looked upon it. Miyu stood clad in silver armor and blue cloth, holding that sword with both hands, as she pushed, forcing the Beast back, and then proceeded to point the blade at it.

"Here! And now! I shall end this fight!"

…

Twenty Seven Times. The Beast and the Girl who fought like a King raged on, as the Beast escaped death twenty seven times. It had sacrificed weapons, it had given up one of its tails, and even had gone as far to lose a claw fighting the girl.

But unfortunately for the girl, she was weakening. The battle had taken a lot out of her too. She was coughing blood, and her hands were trembling. There was no Guarantee of Victory this time.

But so Ilya could live like a normal person… She would not retreat.

"Why!? Miyu-sama!?" Sapphire called out, asking, as Miyu stood, that golden sword shining with a brilliant light, as she raised it into the air. She would end this battle here.

"I must finish him… Here and now… Or next time Ilya will be forced to do it! Ilya… Said she doesn't want to fight…" The black haired girl's declaration rang through the air as she stepped forward. The light… Scared the Beast. The Beast took a step backwards.

It knew… If it was hit directly with that light. It would be the end. And the sword came down. The Sword of Promised Victory released its golden light, to destroy the Beast.

All that was left was Miyu… Tired… As her body rejected the Card, and Sapphire was too far… But before she could retrieve the stick… A red claw came down on it. The Beast had… Escaped the attack. How that was possible isn't clear. It may have torn space like before. Or hidden away. But it was alive still.

Miyu shook with fear… Even after all that… Even after all that! It survived… She could do nothing but stare her death in the face…

Until a sharp cut of magical energy slashes off the Beasts claw that it had been raising to attack. As a pink and white blur landed before her. And then… The two that were sent away returned, giving up who knows how many gems to bind down the Beast, as it roared in its rage.

The girl of Blue and the girl of Pink talked, as the Beast kept roaring, trying to get free. All it had to do was destroy. Destroy. Destroy. Then they'd come back. It roared and roared as they talked, trying to get closer. In its vision… All it could see was that same limp body, taunting it, raising those fear inducing blades. The creature that wasn't even its enemy anymore… That's how far its mind was gone.

But it froze… As it saw that brilliant light again. Not just once… But two… No nine times. That light… Came down upon the roaring Beast, as if an unstoppable wave of what was just.

As the Beast dissipated, without even the ability to think… The card that maintained its existence fell to the ground.

…

"_Oh I see. So you don't need me anymore. See ya. I'm going." His double told him that. The him from the past. The one who couldn't see what was before him._

"… _No…"_

"… _Excuse me?"_

"_I said I'd accept everything. That includes you. I'm bringing you with me… So… Come on." He offered, as the reflection smiled. This… Was something that never would have normally happened… Couldn't have happened… But it had. He stood up, with new power in hand, ready to save them. To help those who needed him!_

…

Ilya, reunited with Ruby, floated down, facing the girl enhanced by a Berserker… Beatrice Flowerchild.

"Good! Good!" Beatrice yelled in joy, as she threw a large rock chunk at Ilya, only for Ilya to cut it with a sharp blade of magic, charging forward.

But after a few exchanges, and Tanaka showing up, Ilya quickly knew… She was outmatched.

So she took the only option she had… And pulled a Card. Rather than the card she should use… She used the one with the most power. It was strong in her mind. When Kuro defeated Saber. And stopped the collapsing cave. She knew it. And the other image was the Beast. The wild Beast that had been so powerful it lasted until she got there to help Miyu, even when Miyu used the Sword of Promised Victory.

"Install!" Beatrice watched… With a smile. Her opponent had stepped up to her level… With the Class Card… Berserker!

In response Beatrice fully Installed her card as well, revealing the Installed form of the Mighty Thor.

But it was vastly different from Ilya. Even Illyasviel was stunned by what had happened. Rather than the burning dark outfit of the Beast or its tails… It was different.

Her hair was left long, spiked in a few places in the back. Her belly button was exposed from a triangle hole, as instead of a burning outfit of black, she instead had an outfit stunning white with dark gloves. In her hands were not the any of the Beasts many swords, but instead two pistol like guns with long cartridges that made guards for the hands, with floating orange blades before and under the barrels.

Rather than a Beast... It looked more like an Enigma. A mysterious Hero.

And the knowledge of how to use it flooded into her head. She knew what she would have to do. Beatrice held up the huge hammer that she carried with her large arm of Thor. Ilya instead screamed to the heavens, as red glyphs appeared all over her body, many like eyes.

Beatrice pulled back her hammer with a smile… As Ilya called upon the power this Hero truly had in place of being an apocalyptic beast.

"I'm Right Here!" She declared, as it appeared… Over here… Behind her… To face her enemy… A white being of separate parts. Head and torso together. Lower. Arms separate. With 8 blades glowing red floating behind it like wings. It was skinny and more like a piece of art you'd find in a museum.

"Scatter into Elemental Dust! Smash All! MJOLNIR!" Beatrice declared her Noble Phantasm, releasing the Lightning Gods Wrath… A moment too late.

"SKEITH!" Ilya's screams sprung it into action, lowering the guns she held to her sides as she declared the name of the creature that had answered her call.

The Avatar of Death stood before the white clad Ilya, holding out its arm as 7 swords converged, blasting the electricity with a small red ball… Turning it into nothing more than a little spark.

She knew then… She could feel it. The Hero clad around her. The fragments of memories. The one known as the Terror of Death. The Rouge that trusted no one. Learned to trust others after hardship. Saved others through his hard work. Epitaph User of Skeith.

"I… Will Save Miyu!" Ilya declared, throwing her arm to the side, as Skeith mirrored her movements, both ready to defeat Beatrice Flowerchild.

…

**Class: **Berserker

**Identity: **Haseo (Ryou Misaki)

**Stats:**

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Noble Phantasms: A

Strength: B (A)

Mana: D (C)

Endurance: A (A+)

Agility: A (A+)

Luck: E (D)

**Class Skills:**

Mad Enhancement: -

Riding: C

**Personal Skills:**

Battle Continuation: A

Eternal Arms Mastership: B

Instinct: B

Nature of Rebellious Spirit: C

Beast of the Apocalypse: A

Due to his summoning as the Berserker Class, Instead of Proper Mad Enhancement, Haseo has become a form that he had, called Beast of the Apocalypse, which is fairly similar to Mad Enhancement. (Not Active During Install)

**Noble Phantasms:**

Skeith: The Terror of Death

Rank: A

Type: Anti-Unit

In the Epitaph of Twilight, Skeith is the first harbinger of the Cursed Wave to appear. Riding into battle from the Chosen Land beyond the Dividing Forest, he carries the Shadow of Death, which drowns all that stands. He is the Power of Haseo, residing inside of his Avatar in the Online game [The World]. Skeith can do projectile attacks, turn his blades into a scythe, fire off a chakram, and even use Haseo's other Noble Phantasm immediately without saying the name to activate it. The Signature weapon of The Terror of Death is a Scythe. This is one of the many reasons for Haseo's title.

Data Drain

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-Unit

The Power of Skeith that can be used with or without him being out. Its power rewrites the target's data and extracts part of it, weakening the target whether it be an opponent or a structure. Thus it can reduce even the most powerful enemy to a weakling, or the most deadly attack into nothing more than a light tap.


End file.
